¿Are You Okay?
by KC.Rissem
Summary: Porque Keith no se estaba preguntando si tenía alguna herida de la última batalla, y tampoco le estaba preguntando como una cuestión de cordialidad. Keith le estaba diciendo a gritos con sus ojos que estaba preocupado por él y que quería saber cómo estaba. Con esa sinceridad, fue imposible que Lance mantuviera su máscara por más tiempo. O, dónde Lance no está bien y Keith lo sabe.


**Disclaimer:** Voltron: Legendary Defenders perteneces a Dreamworks y a todos los que participan en su creación.

 **N/A:** Esta historia fue comenzada justo después de terminar de ver la temporada 6 de Voltron y fue terminada en el mismo día en que mi selección casi queda fuera del mundial y tuve un exámen para el que no dormí por días. Me disculpo por cualquier sin sentido que encuentren y cualquier falta ortográfica que se me haya escapado.

Es la primera vez que escribo siguiendo la línea canon de esta serie, así que espero no haya quedado demasiado raro. Generalmente lo evito porque sé que los personajes me quedan un poco Ooc y por ahí se siente forzado, pero esta idea simplemente fluyó.

Espero que alguien lo disfrute!

* * *

 **¿Are You Okay?**

Mientras todos se tomaban un descanso por un minuto, Lance se sentó a los pies de su león y pasó las manos entre su cabello con un suspiro profundo, su casco olvidado a un lado.

Ese día simplemente había sido exhaustivo, por describirlo en una sola palabra. Cuando salió de su cama aquella mañana no había esperado la traición de Shiro, o de su clon al menos, ni que la personalidad de Lotor saliera a la luz o mucho menos que Keith eligiera regresar en medio de ese caos.

Si lo pensaba, él no había confiado en el príncipe galra ni por un minuto pero haber ido en contra de la idea de los demás, principalmente Allura y Shiro, habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Y de autoestima, si debía admitirlo. Aún así, le gustaría haberse mantenido firme en su pensamiento. Quizás si lo hubiese hecho no tendrían que haber sacrificado el castillo de esa forma. Quizás podría haber ayudado a Shiro de verdad, no con simples palabras de apoyo que ahora sabía no habían servido de nada.

Levantando la cabeza, observó a los demás. Pidge hacía algo con su computadora y Hunk observaba atento desde atrás, pero ambos sentados en el suelo sin mayor cuidado. El cansancio era evidente. Allura y Coran se habían acercado a Romelle y los tres parecían tener una conversación seria, si los lagrimosos ojos de Allura eran evidencia de algo.

En el mismo lugar donde Shiro había vuelto de la inconsciencia, Keith aún sostenía al chico sobre él mientras Krolia, la mujer galra que resultaba ser su madre, estaba parada a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero una expresión suave en su rostro.

Nunca creyó que vería a un galra con ese tipo de expresiones, pensó Lance por un momento. Luego posó su vista en Keith. En su versión más seria y crecida. Era bastante extraño verlo así pero de alguna forma seguía recibiendo la misma vibra que le transmitía antes de dejar al equipo. Seguramente el chico había pasado por un montón de cosas pero Lance sentía que Keith aún era Keith. Y eso le hizo sonreír para sí mismo.

Sintió la conexión del león rojo en él, haciéndose más intensa por un momento, como si de alguna forma le estuviera dando la razón a su pensamiento. Bufó con gracia. Por supuesto que el león rojo aún tendría un lugar especial para Keith, con lo sobreprotector que podía ser. Sintió otro tipo de intensidad en la conexión y tuvo que suprimir una carcajada ante la evidente reprimenda.

Cuando se calmó, observó al león azul a lo lejos. Extrañaba a su buena amiga pero suponía que los cambios al final no habían resultado ser tan malos.

Un pequeño toque en su pierna derecha llamó su atención.

Los enormes y oscuros ojos del lobo (o quizás perro) espacial, que había llegado con Keith y Krolia, encontraron los suyos y se quedó observándole en silencio. Lance levantó una ceja ante la falta de movimiento del animal quien parecía estudiarlo atentamente. Entonces, ya que era el único ser vivo del lugar que parecía interesado en él, Lance levantó con lentitud una de sus manos y la llevó hacia la cabeza de la criatura.

Como no pareció recibir ninguna reacción en contra de tal movimiento, la dejó caer con suavidad sobre el pelaje oscuro. Era una sensación extraña, muy diferente al pelaje de los perros de la Tierra, pero era suave y se encontró pronto acariciándole con mayor ahínco.

El animal empezó a tomarle el gusto también porque su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en claro gesto de que apreciaba la situación. Al notarlo, Lance dejo salir una carcajada.

— Eres como un perrito mimado ¿verdad?— Un sonido de gusto fue la respuesta, Lance volvió a reír— Eso es, buen chico.

Después de acariciarlo por unos minutos, olvidándose por completo de dónde estaba, sintió una mirada sobre él.

A lo lejos, Keith le observaba atentamente con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Por alguna razón que no supo interpretar, Lance sintió vergüenza por la escena pero no dejó que se notara en su propia expresión. Así que, aún acariciando al animal con cuidado, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Keith, como si quisiera asegurarle que no le haría nada malo a su nuevo amigo. Además, no iba a negarlo, la mirada de Keith sobre él después de tanto tiempo ausente se sentía bien, algo correcto.

Lance jamás admitiría que se quedó sin aire por un momento cuando notó la sonrisa con la que Keith le respondía, antes de voltearse a hablar a su madre.

Y el día solo se volvía más y más raro aún.

Pocos minutos después, Allura llamó la atención de todos para hablar por un momento sobre el plan que deberían seguir de allí en adelante. El hecho de tener que viajar hasta la Tierra era algo que tenía a todos emocionados pero también era cierto, como bien la princesa estaba diciendo, que sería un error emprender ese viaje de inmediato. Sin el castillo para facilitarlo, llegar hasta ese planeta llevaría un buen tiempo.

Y no hacía falta mencionar que todos y cada uno de ellos necesitaban una buena siesta y algo de comida antes de hacer cualquier viaje intergaláctico. Allí fue cuando Pidge intervino, dando las coordenadas aproximadas de Olkarion. El viaje hasta allí no sería tan extenso y su buena relación con los habitantes del lugar era la mejor ventaja.

Así que, con la unánime decisión de todos, se dispusieron a viajar hasta allí. Se quedaría los días necesarios para descansar y alistar a los leones, mientras Shiro recuperaba sus fuerzas y además, había dicho Pidge, necesitaban contactarse con Matt para que se les uniera en la misión. Colleen y Sam serían mucho más felices si pudiesen ver a ambos de sus hijos y no sólo a uno.

Lance observó cómo Hunk se ofrecía para llevar a Shiro al interior del león negro y aunque sintió la urgencia de ayudar a su amigo, algo le hizo quedarse quieto en su lugar. Era una sensación extraña, casi como si tuviera vergüenza de acercarse a Shiro. Después de todo, él lo podría haber ayudado mucho antes y había sido inútil en ello ¿Qué podía ser diferente ahora?

— Sería bueno poder descansar y olvidar este día por un rato.

Allura se había acercado a él mientras los demás se preparaban para subir a los leones. Lance le mostró una sonrisa vacía, entendiendo sus palabras a la perfección.

— Los Olkarians no tendrán problema en alojarnos así que pronto podrás hacerlo— Le respondió en un tono ligero. Allura sonrió ante ello pero un momento después su expresión decayó y la chica se abrazó a sí misma.

— Me siento como una tonta luego de haber confiado de esa forma en Lotor. Mi padre estaría muy decepcionado…

Ante sus palabras, Lance dejó sus propios pensamientos tristes y se giró hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Allura, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Tú padre jamás podría decepcionarse de ti— Ante lo dicho, Allura levantó la vista hacia él con agradecimiento— Y, como te dije antes, el único culpable de todo lo sucedido es Lotor. Así que no te hagas eso a ti misma.

Allura inspiró profundo luego de procesar sus palabras y se irguió sobre sí misma, decidida a no dejar que el recuerdo de Lotor le agobiara por más tiempo. Asintió hacia Lance quien le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

— Gracias Lance. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para no posponer más nuestro viaje.

Con esas palabras, se alejó de Lance en dirección a Coran y Romelle que habían seguido hablando. Lance la observó al alejarse y no pudo evitar desinflarse en su lugar. Reconfortar a Allura sobre todo el asunto con Lotor no era su actividad favorita, pero sabía que la princesa necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse. Él no perdía nada con ser esa persona.

Aún si él no tenía su propio apoyo.

* * *

El viaje a Olkarion había pasado casi como un recuerdo borroso para Lance. Sabía que había dormitado la mayor parte del viaje y le agradecía a su león por haber mantenido la trayectoria por sí mismo mientras tanto.

Su llegada al planeta había sido muy bien recibida, incluso cuando lo habían hecho en medio de la noche. Cuando se aseguraron de que Shiro recibiría un buen cuidado, se dividieron para seguir a los olkarians que les llevarían hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes. En cuanto Lance puso su cabeza en lo que parecía ser una cómoda almohada, aún sin quitarse por completo su armadura, cayó en brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera intentarlo.

* * *

El siguiente par de días, los paladines se dedicaron a descansar y a planear todo lo necesario para regresar a casa. Para su alivio, Lance había conseguido escabullirse de la mayoría de las reuniones. No era que no quisiera participar de lo que sucedía, pero sentía que no podía estar mucho tiempo cerca de sus compañeros en ese momento.

Después de todo, él había fallado como la mano derecha de Shiro. Probablemente ni siquiera merecía pilotear al león rojo ya. Una vez que Shiro se recobrara, lo mejor sería devolverle su león a Keith para que Shiro pudiera seguir en el león negro. De cualquier forma ellos eran mejor que él para el trabajo.

Keith no había dudado un segundo en ir tras Shiro y había conseguido traerlo de vuelta en el mismo día, aún cuando había pasado meses lejos de ellos. Allura cada vez despertaba más de sus habilidades alteanas y claramente eso era una ventaja para todos.

Lance muy pronto dejaría de ser necesitado y todos lo sabían. Él estaba seguro de ello.

Tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse en casa luego de ese viaje. Quizás podría ayudarles de alguna forma allí y dejar de ser un peso muerto en el equipo. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

— ¿También crees que aliarnos con la gente de tu planeta será difícil?

Por un momento Lance se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había olvidado que estaba en medio de una de esas conversaciones con Allura.

La chica en esos últimos días buscaba refugio en él para hablar de sus inseguridades. Y Lance se sentiría halagado porque alguien realmente estuviese pidiendo su opinión, pero en el fondo sabía que Allura lo hacía por necesidad de plantear sus pensamientos en voz alta, no porque Lance fuese Lance. El asunto con Lotor le había afectado más de lo que ella misma notaba y ahora parecía siempre buscar que le aseguraran que sus decisiones estaban bien. Y esa persona claramente siempre terminaba siendo Lance.

Era el único que podía sonreírle aún si no tenía ganas para ello. (Aunque Allura no supiera tal cosa).

— Lo será, porque los humanos, principalmente los que nos gobiernan, pueden ser pedantes y tercos en los momentos menos indicados. Pero si alguien puede convencerlos de unirse a la coalición, eres tú Allura.

Como había esperado, Allura había sonreído a sus palabras y su semblante se había iluminado como siempre. El efecto era inmediato.

Cuando la chica se fue de su lado, Lance decidió salir del edificio donde estaban y pasar un tiempo con su león, cerca del bosque donde los habían dejado. Necesitaba estar a solas.

En su salida, Pidge y Hunk se cruzaron con él pero apenas les hizo un gesto con una de sus manos a modo de saludo.

Viéndolo alejarse, Pidge rodó los ojos.

— ¿Aún sigue con eso?

.

Keith podía decir que por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Había conseguido establecer una extraña pero agradable relación con su madre luego de verse forzados a pasar dos años juntos. Había conseguido, contra todo pronóstico, salvar a Shiro quien era un hermano para él. Y además de todo eso, había vuelto al único lugar que podía considerar como su hogar (aún si le había tomado tanto tiempo reconocerlo), a su equipo.

No más galras rebeldes ni viajes a lugares con una brecha espacio-temporal. Él pertenecía a Voltron, sin importar que ya no tuviesen un lugar físico donde vivir.

— ¿Irás a ver a Shiro?— Preguntó Krolia a su lado, mientras ambos caminaban cerca de la entrada del edificio. Keith asintió.

— Iré al bosque primero, quiero ver algo en el león negro. De todas formas Shiro pasa más tiempo dormido que despierto.

— Recuperarse de haber pasado meses en un plano astral, sin cuerpo físico debe ser bastante estresante. ¿Y has podido hablar con el paladín rojo?

Keith miró a su madre de reojo, quien sólo agrandó una sonrisa inocente. Luego rodó los ojos.

— Su nombre es Lance. Y no.

— ¿Le has buscado?

Keith guardó silencio. La verdad era que con la vista siempre se encontraba buscando al otro chico pero por alguna razón sentía que Lance lo estaba evitando. A él y a todos. Además, era el único que no se había acercado a ver a Shiro en esos días. Para el amable y sociable Lance que conocía, eso era bastante extraño. Para el Lance inseguro que se había acercado a su habitación del castillo aquella vez, era algo preocupante.

Antes de poder responderle a su madre, las figuras frente a él llamaron su atención. Hunk y Pidge habían detenido su andar mientras Lance sólo había pasado por su lado, sin siquiera detenerse a hablar con ellos. Keith notó la expresión hastiada de Pidge y algo se removió en su interior.

— ¿Aún sigue con eso?

— Parece. Creí que su humor depresivo había desaparecido con la desaparición de Lotor.

— Hm. Lance vive por el drama.

Keith se dijo que debía estar mal interpretando las palabras y el tono que los otros paladines estaban usando. Era como si a ninguno de los dos les importara que algo malo sucediese con Lance. Como si, de hecho, se estuviesen riendo de ello.

Antes de que Krolia pudiese detenerlo, Keith se acercó a los otros dos con una expresión seria.

— Oh, hola Keith— Le saludó Hunk en cuanto notó su presencia, con una sonrisa.

Keith no pudo devolvérsela.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Lance así?— Preguntó, señalando hacia la dirección en que el paladín había desaparecido. Pidge frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo sé? Desde que Lotor se unió a nosotros quizás.

— Él y Allura estaban teniendo algo justo antes de que todo se descontrolara, así que puedes imaginar que estaba el doble de molesto que siempre.

¿Desde cuándo gritarle a Hunk le parecía una buena idea? En vez de eso, cerró sus manos en puños e inspiró profundo.

— Bien ¿y por qué sigue con ese humor ahora?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Aún está molesto porque Allura eligió a Lotor.

— En serio, Keith ¿Qué te sucede de repente? Puedes preguntarle tú a Lance si tanto te interesa.

Keith frunció el ceño y se permitió elevar un poco el tono de su voz.

— Sí, eso haré porque es evidente que nadie se ha molestado en hacerlo.

Con esas palabras, Pidge y Hunk guardaron silencio. Keith bufó.

— ¿Acaso siquiera intentaron escucharlo?

El silencio se mantuvo. Pidge bajó la vista a sus pies y la expresión de Hunk era como si alguien acabase de decirle que no merecería pilotear al león amarillo.

— Eso imaginé. Quizás quieran tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima.

Y sin más que decir, salió en la dirección en que había visto a Lance, dispuesto a encontrarlo y hablar con él.

Krolia se acercó a los otros paladines que se habían quedado en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna. Observó la espalda de su hijo y no pudo evitar que una sensación cálida se instalara en su pecho. Supuso que eso era orgullo.

.

Alcanzar el paso de Lance no había sido para nada fácil pero Keith no se había dado por vencido. Él conocía a Lance. Había descubierto que la persona que más confiada y relajada se mostraba en el grupo, también podía ser la persona más insegura de ellos. Aquella vez Lance había confiado en que él escucharía sus dudas con todo el asunto del cambio de leones. Sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, se pregunto si Lance habría sido capaz de encontrar a alguien más en quién confiar cuando él se fue.

En todo el tiempo que pasó con Krolia, Keith descubrió que estaba bien hablar de emociones y ese tipo de cosas. A la fuerza, claro, luego de la décima discusión que él y Krolia habían tenido porque ninguno de los dos podía terminar una oración sin sentir que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero habían estado equivocados. Porque una vez que Krolia aceptó responder a todas las preguntas de Keith y una vez que él decidió contarle todo lo que había vivido en la Tierra, lo mal que la había pasado en su infancia cuando su padre murió y lo mucho que había temido arruinarlo cuando Shiro le había acogido, la relación de ambos comenzó a crecer.

Las escuetas oraciones se convirtieron en confesiones que muchas veces terminaban con la voz quebrada. Habían pasado de sentarse cada uno en una punta de la cueva a disfrutar la compañía cálida del otro. Keith casi había llorado la primera vez que Krolia se había animado a abrazarlo, porque se había sentido real y como había imaginado de pequeño que el abrazo de una madre se sentiría.

Aun les quedaba muchísimo por recorrer como madre e hijo, Keith aún estaba aprendiendo a abrirse sobre sus emociones y pensamientos, pero creía que iban por el buen camino.

Y creyó que podría poner en práctica todo eso que había aprendido para ayudar a uno de sus amigos. Al más cercano de ellos, quizás.

— Hey, Lance.

Ante su voz, el aludido se giró. Y aunque había estado caminando con una expresión seria en su rostro, Keith notó como una sonrisa genuina le recibía.

— Keith, hola ¿sucede algo?— Le preguntó nuevamente serio, al notar que Keith estaba un poco agitado por haber intentado alcanzarlo. Quizás algo estaba mal con Shiro.

— No, no, tranquilo— Le aseguró— Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Lance parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender.

— ¿Conmigo?

— Sí. Pero ¿podemos buscar otro lugar?— Lance vio como Keith observaba alrededor. Después de todo, estaban en una de las calles más concurridas de esa ciudad de Olkarion y muchos de sus habitantes caminaban alrededor. Lance se carraspeó la voz antes de responderle.

— Estaba yendo al bosque, podemos hablar allí.

Sin otra idea, ambos caminaron hacia donde habían dejado a los leones. Un absoluto e incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos.

Lance no podía hacerse una idea sobre qué querría Keith hablar con él. El último par de días no se habían cruzado mucho y la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, apenas habían intercambiado saludos y palabras sueltas desde que se habían reencontrado. Era una sensación extraña por momentos; como si tuviese que conocer desde cero a alguien que ya conocía de antes.

Además, la altura y el porte que Keith había conseguido en ese tiempo eran algo que lo descolocaba por completo. Creía que él aún era unos centímetros más altos pero la diferencia casi no era notable. De reojo, observó a su compañero. Su cabello estaba más largo y su piel era tan pálida como siempre.

Pero Keith le parecía aún más atractivo que antes y eso era una traición a su corazón. Después de todo, Lance había tardado sólo unos días en descartar su crush por el chico. Si Allura estaba fuera de su alcance, Keith simplemente era un no desde el inicio.

Aunque negarse en ese momento no estaba sirviendo para nada.

Cuando llegaron hasta los leones, Lance los condujo hasta el león rojo, quien bajó su cabeza para permitirles la entrada. Keith sonrió ante la sensación de nostalgia cuando volvió a pisar el interior de su antiguo león. Lance se permitió observarlo en silencio.

— Siento que la última vez que estuve aquí dentro fue hace décadas…— Susurró Keith para sí mismo, pero dejando que Lance le escuchara a la perfección.

— También está contento de verte— Le transmitió, con una sonrisa.

Y él se alegraba de ver una sonrisa en el serio rostro que Keith cargaba desde su llegada.

Keith miró una última vez hacia el asiento de piloto y los controles, luego se giró hacia Lance y suspiró. Por alguna razón, ello le hizo poner nervioso.

— Entonces… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, mullet?— Preguntó en un tono jocoso, algo que prácticamente ya era un mecanismo de defensa. Pero Keith no cayó en ello, por lo que su expresión no cambió.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó, en el tono más suave que pudo utilizar sin que se escuchara increíblemente raro.

Aún así, Lance lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

— Eh ¿sí? — Respondió, confundido— No tengo ninguna herida de la batalla con Lotor, si a eso te refieres.

— No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Lance.

Para su sorpresa, Keith se acercó a él. La distancia entre ellos rápidamente se redujo a menos de un paso y el pulso de Lance se aceleró de forma inevitable.

— Tú ¿estás bien?

Lance no sabría decir si era por la proximidad de alguien a quien había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, si era por la expresión de Keith que le aseguraba que esa pregunta la hacía en serio o si era por el simple hecho de que nadie, desde hacía bastante tiempo, se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle tal cosa, pero sus ojos se sintieron húmedos casi de inmediato.

Porque Keith no se estaba preguntando si tenía alguna herida de la última batalla, y tampoco le estaba preguntando como una cuestión de cordialidad. Keith le estaba diciendo a gritos con sus ojos que estaba preocupado por él y que quería saber cómo estaba.

Con esa sinceridad, fue imposible que Lance mantuviera su máscara por más tiempo.

Una vez que cayó la primera lágrima, el resto le siguió sin que él pudiese evitarlo por más que se cubriera el rostro con sus manos. Lance lloró en silencio, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Lloró porque estaba molesto y decepcionado de sí mismo. Lloró porque se sentía inútil y prescindible. Lloró por sentirse ignorado por quienes eran sus mejores amigos. Lloró porque la chica más increíble que conocía simplemente había preferido al chico malo sobre él. Lloró porque la única persona que estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, no había dudado al momento de caminar en una dirección completamente opuesta a la suya.

Lance lloró porque extrañaba a su familia y lloró de vergüenza por estar llorando frente a Keith.

Keith no había previsto esa situación. Había esperado que Lance evitara su pregunta, con chistes malos y comentarios burlescos. Pero la escena frente a él sólo le confirmó lo que había sospechado; Lance cargaba una bola de inseguridades que crecía a cada momento y había llegado a su límite.

Una noche en la cueva, mientras afuera corría una extraña ventisca y Yorek, su amada mascota espacial, dormía a sus pies, Keith le había contado una vieja historia a su madre sobre él y su padre, cuando éste había conducido por horas en el desierto para llegar a la próxima ciudad y llevar a su pequeño hijo a un hospital, pues llevaba días con una fiebre que era imposible de bajar. Le había dicho que lo único que recordaba de aquella noche, era la suave y tranquilizadora voz de su padre mientras acariciaba de forma temblorosa algunos mechones de su cabello. Luego le confesó que nunca había vuelto a sentirse tan querido por alguien. Y había llorado. Entonces Krolia le había atraído hacia sí y le había envuelto en un abrazo firme. Ese era uno de los muchos momentos sobre los que él y su madre no volverían a hablar, pero que estaban grabados en ellos.

Sin estar seguro de si funcionaría con Lance, Keith acortó la distancia entre ellos y con sus brazos trató de envolver al otro chico de la mejor forma posible, aunque resultara en un abrazo algo incómodo. Lance se había paralizado por un momento pero luego había quitado sus manos de su rostro y había correspondido al abrazo de forma vacilante. Una simple caricia de Keith sobre el cabello castaño ajeno había bastado para que el chico volviera a desahogarse sobre su hombro. Y Keith le dejó, porque quizás lo único que Lance había necesitado todo ese tiempo era que alguien le regalara un abrazo.

Y él estaba dispuesto a darle los que necesitara.

Los minutos transcurrieron de forma rápida pero ninguno fue capaz de notarlo. Keith aflojó un poco su agarre cuando notó que Lance ya no sollozaba en su hombro. De hecho apenas podía sentir su respiración. Preocupado, se alejó lo suficiente para mirar al chico a la cara.

— Lance ¿estás bien?

El aludido dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras limpiaba sus ojos con una de sus manos.

— Es la tercera vez que me preguntas eso.

— Y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que me respondas.

Lance lo miró como si Keith fuese un rompecabezas difícil de armar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Seguro que no eres otro clon? Porque sería realmente incómodo estar abrazando a alguien controlado por Haggar.

Keith rodó los ojos con exasperación pero no liberó a Lance y este tampoco lo pidió.

— No arruines el momento, McClain.

Lance se rió, de forma sincera.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero Lance no le miró a los ojos hasta luego de un rato cuando se vio obligado a carraspear su voz antes de hablar.

— ¿Tienes tiempo?

Entonces Keith supo que al fin iba a hablarle de todo lo que estaba molestándole, y se alegró. Porque ese era su objetivo, que Lance confiara en él y consiguiera liberarse de todo lo que le estaba molestando y deprimiendo por dentro.

Cuando le aseguró que sí lo tenía, ambos se separaron al fin y se sentaron sobre el suelo de la cabeza del león, apoyando sus espaldas contra uno de los laterales. Keith ya no le abrazaba pero se aseguró que su costado estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de Lance como para sentir la irradiación de su calor corporal.

Estaba siendo tan cursi que su madre le molestaría una semana entera por ello si llegaba a enterarse.

Lance le habló del clon de Shiro, de cómo había sospechado que algo estaba mal con él porque su líder jamás habría sido tan insensible con él. Con vergüenza le contó lo abandonado que se había sentido cuando ninguno de los otros paladines salió en su defensa o cuando fácilmente fue dejado de lado por la nueva visita del castillo, ya fuese Matt o Lotor. Le dijo que le molestaba sentirse así en el primer caso porque Matt era un tipo genial y en el segundo porque todos creían que sólo estaba celoso por Allura.

Le explicó que había querido ayudar a Shiro pero no había conseguido la forma de hacerlo y por ello sabía que había fallado como paladín, por lo que no podía simplemente ir y visitar a Shiro ni enfrentar a los demás.

Lance le habló de su situación con Allura y lo mucho que le había dolido cuando a quien llamaba su mejor amigo, Hunk, había decido que era mejor reírse de él que reconfortarlo. Pero también admitió que se sentía patético y débil por sentir todas esas cosas.

Durante todo el rato que Lance habló, balbuceó y murmuró, Keith le escuchó con atención, respondiendo con monosílabos y asentimientos de cabeza, pues sabía que Lance estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de explicarse e interrumpirlo podía romper el momento.

— Supongo que terminé en esta situación porque… no tenía con quien hablar.

Ante ese último susurro, Keith cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Sabía que Lance confiaba en él para ese tipo de cosas, más que en los demás. Y él se había ido. Pero también sabía que Lance entendía sus razones, su sonrisa triste se lo aseguraba.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el chico había terminado de hablar, se giró para enfrentarlo a la cara. Keith inspiró aire profundamente antes de hablar. Quizás había madurado en ese tiempo, había crecido y entendido muchas cosas, pero hablar de temas sentimentales con las personas siempre sería su punto débil.

— Lance, quiero que escuches las cosas que voy a decir ahora como yo acabo de escucharte— Lance asintió— Y quiero que las creas.

Por el bien de su sanidad mental, decidió ignorar la poca distancia que había entre ellos, pues tenía una misión más importante en ese momento.

— Primero, tú no eres alguien inútil ni prescindible. Eres un paladín de Voltron, piloto del león rojo, y el mejor tirador del universo. Más importante, eres el que siempre mantiene la alegría en el equipo y quien siempre está para levantar a cualquiera que se caiga.

Lance lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no hubiera esperado que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

— Segundo, no defraudaste a nadie por el asunto de Shiro. Ni siquiera yo imaginaba que algo así estuviese sucediendo con él, fue casualidad que regresara antes de que las cosas salieran de control. Estoy seguro de que Shiro te tiene un gran cariño y estará feliz de que pases a verlo. Tercero, sé que Pidge y Hunk son buenos amigos para ti pero no puedes seguir dejando que no te tomen en serio. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera lo hacen con mala intención pero la única forma de que sepan que eso está mal, es que tú se los digas ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que vuelva a pasar. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y mi reputación realmente va a morir si me ven discutiendo con una niña de quince años.

Ante el comentario, Lance dejó salir una carcajada, sin perder esa expresión de sorpresa por cada palabra que Keith le decía.

Por su lado, Keith tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar, porque sabía que su próximo consejo era el más difícil de darle con sinceridad.

— Y por último, habla con Allura. Hazle entender que la forma en la que está actuando contigo no es sana para ninguno de los dos. Es Allura, definitivamente lo va a entender. Y una vez que lo haga, pueden tomarse todo el tiempo que quieran en dejar crecer sus sentimientos desde cero, sin príncipes malvados que la manipulen.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Lance sólo se le quedó viendo sin emitir sonido alguno. Cuando los minutos pasaron y Keith comenzaba a entrar en pánico por la falta de respuesta, Lance le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

— En serio ¿qué tanto hiciste en un par de meses como para venir con toda esta nueva capacidad de comprender a las personas? La última vez que quisiste levantarme el ánimo me dijiste que era demasiado malo para las matemáticas.

Keith se sonrojó furiosamente ante sus palabras. Aún recordaba aquella vez, cómo se había reprochado el resto de la noche el haberle dado un concejo tan insulso como ese. Abochornado, se rascó nerviosamente una de sus mejillas.

— No fueron un par de meses. Fueron dos años enteros para mí.

Lance hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Keith y Krolia habían explicado hacía un par de días todo ese asunto con la inestabilidad temporal del lugar donde habían estado. Lance no había entendido del todo pero sabía que Keith había pasado dos años prácticamente en aislamiento, sólo con la compañía de su madre y su mascota espacial. Con una repentina expresión de preocupación, se giró hacia Keith.

— ¿Estás tú bien?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pero cuando Keith fue capaz de entender a qué se refería no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca. Lance le observó como si estuviera insano.

— Sí, Lance, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte, ya tuve suficientes charlas emocionales por el resto de mi vida.

Ante sus palabras, Lance se unió a su risa. Y Keith decidió que ese era su Lance favorito, el que se reía con sinceridad y el que estaba relajado a su lado.

Casi logra que se arrepienta de haberle aconsejado sobre Allura, pero él era mejor que eso.

Luego de hacer algunos comentarios más sin sentido, Keith miró hacia afuera y notando el cambio de tono del exterior, le hizo saber a Lance que lo mejor era ir regresando con los demás. El chico aceptó de una forma demasiado silenciosa, quizás.

Cuando Keith consiguió la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y alejarse del chico a su lado, una mano ajena lo detuvo del borde de su chaqueta. Con una expresión confundida observó como Lance se levantaba a su lado, sin soltarlo ni mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Notó el movimiento de la manzana de Adán de Lance cuando este tragó saliva.

— ¿Puedes… abrazarme una vez más?

Las piernas de Keith se aflojaron cual gelatina y su corazón se apretujó en su pecho ante tal petición. Sin darle tiempo a Lance para que replanteara la pregunta, envolvió al chico en sus brazos una vez más y lo atrajo a sí mismo. Con torpeza, Lance pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Keith y escondió su rostro en él.

— Gracias.

Ante ello, Keith ejerció más fuerza en el agarre. Juraba que podía grabarse en la memoria la sensación de la piel de Lance contra la suya para siempre. Quisiera mantenerlo en su abrazo el resto del día, asegurarle que él era importante. Principalmente para él.

— Cuando quieras.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Lance descubrió que ya no podía ocultarse de Shiro por más tiempo. No sólo por las palabras que Keith le había regalado, sino porque realmente necesitaba participar de la pequeña reunión de ese día.

Los paladines, Allura y Coran acudieron a la habitación donde Shiro había estado descansando todos esos días. El chico había despertado definitivamente de su letargo, con mejor color en su expresión facial, y más lúcido que nunca. Lo único que se veía fuera de lugar en él era, quizás, el nuevo color de su cabello.

Todos le saludaron con sonrisas y palmadas suaves. Pidge y Allura le habían encerrado en un abrazo, mientras Hunk se había apoyado en Lance con lágrimas en los ojos. Por su lado, Lance se había mantenido con las manos firmes a sus lados pero con el alivio inundándole todo el cuerpo.

Shiro había regresado, al fin.

Luego de la emoción inicial, se dispusieron a hablar de cosas serias y pusieron a Shiro al día, sobre los planes y lo que esperaban hacer de allí en adelante. Shiro había dado el visto bueno en todas las decisiones, había pedido más información sobre algunas cosas y les había regalado una sonrisa que había aligerado el corazón de todos. A su lado, Keith mantenía una seria expresión pero su felicidad era bastante obvia. Al menos para Lance.

Cuando la conversación llegó a su fin y todos decidieron dejarlo para que terminara de recuperarse y levantarse de la cama a su tiempo, la mirada de Shiro se posó únicamente sobre él por primera vez y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lance. Se reprendió a sí mismo por tal cosa; este era el verdadero Shiro, no el clon que tanto le había desacreditado.

— Lance ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Lance parpadeó un par de veces, no muy seguro de qué querría hablar con él. Shiro observó a los demás que los observaban en silencio y se carraspeó la voz.

— A solas— Pidió, con una vaga sonrisa.

Allura aceptó con rapidez y pidió al resto que siguieran con sus tareas de esa mañana, mientras una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro. Pidge y Hunk le dieron una rápida mirada a Lance antes de asentir y salir de la habitación murmurando palabras amables hacia Shiro.

El último en salir del lugar fue Keith, quien se acercó a Lance y al pasar por su lado puso una mano en su hombro. Hizo presión suavemente hasta que los azules ojos se posaron sobre él. Pudo ver el nerviosismo y el temor en ellos. Aunque su impulso fue el de abrazarlo nuevamente y no separarse de él, sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Si Shiro tenía algún comentario sobre tal acción, seguramente escucharía de ello luego.

Lance tragó saliva cuando Keith salió. Sin mirar directamente a Shiro, se llevó una mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con nerviosismo. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con su líder, pero no encontraba como hacerlo.

Entonces Shiro suspiró.

— Lance, lo siento muchísimo.

Tales palabras hicieron que lo mirara a los ojos por primera vez. Una expresión culpable y triste le recibió. Lance abrió la boca para hablar pero Shiro levantó una mano para detenerlo, con una mirada suave pero firme para que le dejara hablar.

— Cuando estaba en el plano astral y mi… clon, o lo que sea, estaba usando al león negro podía ver como pequeños destellos de su memoria. De lo que hacía cuando no estaba allí.

¿Ese era el momento cuando Shiro le reclamaba lo poco que había actuado como su mano derecha? ¿Cuándo le reprochaba su participación?

— Quiero sinceramente disculparme por cómo te trató a ti, especialmente. Y quiero que olvides cada cosa que pudo haberte dicho, porque todo eso está mal, es falso.

Lance descubrió que se había quedado sin habla. Shiro suavizó su mirada cuando vio lo desconcertado que estaba el paladín azul. Había sospechado bien; las palabras de su clon habían hecho mella principalmente en él.

— Espero poder redimir todo lo que hizo porque, quizás no era yo…— Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas, pero pronto suspiró con resignación—… pero era yo.

No hacía falta explicarlo. Quizás había sido un clon y su consciencia había estado en otro lugar, pero sí había sido su cuerpo, su voz, su imagen. Y Lance lo había tomado en serio.

— Shiro, yo— Sin saber exactamente qué decir, Lance se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Ya el día anterior había llorado como un niño frente a Keith, no quería repetir la historia. (Además, llorar frente a Keith era la única forma que le parecía reconfortante).

— ¿Crees poder volver a confiar en mí?— Le preguntó Shiro, con un poco de inseguridad mientras se erguía en la cama.

Con eso dicho, Lance calmó un poco sus pensamientos y deshizo el nudo en su garganta. Encontró los oscuros ojos de Shiro y vio sinceridad en ellos. Tranquilizándose, por primera vez desde su regreso, se permitió mostrarle una sonrisa sincera. Pequeña, pero sincera.

Porque con el tiempo sabía que volvería a verlo como el ídolo que había sido para él.

— Por supuesto, Shiro. Siempre lo haré.

Shiro sonrió abiertamente y estiró una mano hacia él, la cual Lance estrechó sin mayor demora. Acababa de notarlo, pero su cuerpo ahora se sentía más ligero.

— ¿Estamos bien?— Preguntó Shiro con un poco de gracia.

— Estamos bien— Respondió Lance, con una pequeña risa en su voz.

.

Cuando Lance caminó hacia donde suponía estaban todos los demás, inspiró profundamente. El aire a su alrededor se sentía diferente y no podía creer lo mucho que le había estado afectando la situación de Shiro hasta ese momento. Después de todo, lo inseguro que se había sentido durante los últimos meses había sido lo peor que había sentido en toda su vida.

Pronto divisó a Hunk y Pidge junto a Coran, observando algo en una enorme pantalla mientras uno de los gobernantes de Olkarion les hablaba. Más allá, cruzando un pequeño portal había lo más parecido a un patio interno como los que podía ver en la Tierra. Allí, Keith estaba sentado junto a Krolia mientras acariciaba de forma distraída a Yorek (En serio, Keith necesitaba leer consejos sobre nombres de mascotas).

De forma automática, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

Quería ir hacia él y contarle lo que Shiro le había dicho. Quería ver su sonrisa cuando lo hiciera y necesitaba asegurarle que de allí en adelante las cosas mejorarían. Estaba seguro de eso.

— Lance.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Allura se interpuso en su camino, con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos.

A lo lejos, pudo ver como Keith se giraba hacia ellos seguramente al haber escuchado su nombre. No supo interpretar su expresión cuando giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia su madre, evitando su mirada. Lance se mordió el labio inferior; realmente quería ir hasta él.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Allura un poco preocupada cuando no recibió respuesta de él. Lance la miró y tras un momento de duda, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

— Sí, sí. ¿Sucede algo, princesa?

Sus ojos volvieron a la espalda de Keith, como si con eso pudiese hacer que el chico volviese a mirarlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

— ¿Está todo bien? Tenías una expresión extraña cuando saliste de la habitación de Shiro. No quiero ser impertinente, pero llamó mi atención.

La voz de Allura se escuchaba lejana, a pesar de que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Lance volvió a mirarla ante sus palabras y tomó una decisión.

— Todo está bien, Allura— Le sonrió— De hecho ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?

Allura se sorprendió por la evasiva pero no dijo palabra en contra.

—Seguro, Lance. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

— Lo estoy, no te preocupes.

La chica se hizo a un lado, mostrándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas, aún extrañada pero complacida con su respuesta.

Una vez que el camino estuvo libre, Lance se apresuró a seguir en su dirección original.

Keith y Krolia estaban sentados sobre unos sofás extraños que había en una orilla del patio interno, mientras Yorek daba vueltas y jugaba frente a ellos. La mujer galra fue la primera en notar su presencia y Lance no pudo interpretar la sonrisa que le dedicó. A veces era tan parecida a Keith que le hacía gracia.

— Así que descansando mientras todos trabajan, mullet.

Keith giró su cabeza tan rápido que incluso le pareció doloroso, pero no emitió queja alguna. Lo estudió con la mirada unos segundos hasta que rodó los ojos en su dirección.

— No es que pueda ser de mucha ayuda en el área de Pidge, la mitad de sus palabras me resultan extrañas.

Lance rió por su comentario y se agachó junto a Yorek, quien ya le miraba atentamente, para acariciarle. Gesto que se estaba volviendo cada vez más común en él. Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Keith en su nuca y se obligó a que eso no le alterara.

— Y no sabes lo que fue tenerla a ella y a Matt en la misma habitación. Juro que no podía seguir ni la mitad de sus conversaciones.

Keith rió.

— Matt Holt es el hermano de Pidge, paladín verde. Está trabajando con los rebeldes por eso aún no le hemos visto.

Lance sintió algo calentito en su pecho cuando notó que Keith le estaba explicando a su madre. Era un intercambio extraño. La situación en sí era extraña. Pero le alegraba que Keith hubiese encontrado a Krolia, definitivamente.

— ¿Por eso hablaban de que los rebeldes llegarían hoy a este planeta?— Preguntó Krolia, aunque intuía que ya sabía esa respuesta. Keith asintió.

— Puedes imaginarlo como una versión mucho más alta de Pidge, porque son prácticamente iguales.

Krolia sonrió por el comentario.

— ¿Tus hermanos también se parecen a ti?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. ¿Cómo sabía Krolia que él tenía hermanos? Miró a Keith, buscando alguna respuesta en su rostro pero el chico hizo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada mientras aparentaba estar mirando a Yorek. Entonces entendió.

Aparentemente Keith le había hablado de él a Krolia.

Lance simplemente no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

— Algunos, un poco, supongo. No tanto como Pidge y Mat pero, eh, somos similares— Esperaba que su voz no se escuchara tan temblorosa como suponía porque, Dios, que forma de hundirse a sí mismo.

— Entiendo— Respondió Krolia, para seguidamente levantarse de su lugar— Iré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, ustedes pueden quedarse con Yorek un poco más.

Lance daría todo por entender las expresiones de esa mujer, principalmente la mirada que acababa de darle a su propio hijo, quien pareció fulminarla con la mirada en respuesta.

Con vacilación, tomó el lugar que Krolia acababa de dejar vacío, junto a Keith. Unos minutos pasaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Entonces el chico a su lado se aclaró la voz antes de hablarle y mirarle a la cara por primera vez.

— ¿Todo bien son Shiro, supongo?

Lance agrandó su sonrisa mientras se disponía a contarle todo a Keith, como había querido hacer desde el momento en que le había divisado. Contarle sus pensamientos a Keith siempre parecía ser lo correcto.

Al terminar su breve relato, Keith le sonreía suavemente y podía ver en su mirada la expresión segura de "te lo dije", aunque no lo pusiera en palabras. Y estaba en toda su razón.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lance se quedó observándole. Debió pasar bastante tiempo, porque las mejillas de Keith ganaron un leve tono y le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, como si no tuviera ni la más menor idea de qué pasaba por la mente de la persona frente a él.

Lance estaba feliz. De que Keith estuviese allí, frente a él. No sólo porque le entendía y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, no. Era algo más; la presencia del chico le reconfortaba por sí sola y tenerlo frente a sus ojos nuevamente le alegraba el alma. Así de cursi.

— Keith.

El aludido sólo levantó ambas cejas como respuesta, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Realmente me alegro de que hayas regresado— Susurró.

Keith abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Había dejado la guardia baja y Lance acababa de aniquilarlo con unas palabras tan simples pero significativas.

Por su lado, Lance sintió que estaba en un trance. Sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, una de sus manos tomó uno de los largos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados del rostro de Keith. En otro momento habría hecho una broma al respecto, pero ese momento se sentía demasiado _diferente_ como para hacerlo.

Contrario a lo que había esperado, Keith no se alejó con molestia. De hecho, juraba que acababa de inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba su mano. Su corazón de repente le latía en los oídos.

— Me alegro de haber regresado— Respondió, también en un tono bajo, íntimo.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir una palabra más, o hacer algo más, Hunk apareció detrás de ellos mientras hablaba con prisa. Lance y Keith dieron un pequeño salto en su lugar y se alejaron lo más posible el uno del otro.

— Eh, los rebeldes, quiero decir, Matt acaba de llegar— Avisó Hunk, con un tono confundido y el ceño fruncido pues no terminaba de entender la escena que, ahora sabía, acababa de interrumpir.

Keith se levantó con rapidez y Lance siguió sus pasos, evitando la mirada de todos.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Sin más palabras, los tres se unieron a los demás para recibir a Matt.

El regreso a casa cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Un día después, o al menos lo equivalente a lo que sería un día terrestre, con Shiro recuperado y Matt listo para acompañarles, los paladines de Voltron se dispusieron a comenzar el viaje para regresar a la Tierra.

Cuando estaban cargando todo lo que podrían necesitar en los leones, pues si bien los olkarians les habían ofrecido usar alguna de sus naves habían declinado la oferta, Lance fue interceptado por una nerviosa Allura.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que desde su conversación con Keith había olvidado su papel como confidente de la princesa. Esperaba que ella no estuviera molesta por ello. La miró repentinamente preocupado.

— Allura, lo siento, estuve con muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y— Antes de que pudiera continuar, la princesa levantó sus manos en un gesto nervioso para que dejara de hablar.

— Lance, no, por favor, no tienes por qué disculparte— Bajó las manos al ver que tenía la palabra— De hecho, soy yo quien quiere disculparse contigo.

Lance levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido por sus palabras. Primero Shiro, ahora Allura ¿A qué universo paralelo había entrado?

Allura tomó aire y lo miró con una expresión suave pero avergonzada.

— Siento como si me hubiese aprovechado de ti y lo siento mucho. Debo admitir a mí misma que el asunto de Lotor realmente me afectó y que, lamentablemente, encontré que ser reconfortada por ti realmente me ayudaba. Pero de una mala forma. Y en el proceso, además, siento que me aproveché de tus sentimientos. Lo siento.

Sin palabras, Lance sólo pudo mirarla sin tener idea de qué responder. Una parte de sí estaba dolido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pues realmente tenía un cariño especial hacia la chica. Pero, por otro lado, él ya sabía lo que ella acababa de decirle. Sólo estaba sorprendido de que la princesa lo hubiese notado antes de que empeorara.

Con sorpresa, notó que era mayor el alivio que sentía que el dolor por el implícito rechazo.

— Ustedes, paladines, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve y nunca ha sido mi intención lastimar a alguno — Siguió Allura, con sinceridad iluminando sus ojos— ¿Podrás perdonarme, Lance?

Antes de responder, Lance sintió como si dejara ir algo ajeno a lo que se había aferrado durante mucho tiempo. Y se sentía bien.

— Allura, ni siquiera lo dudes— Respondió con un tono suave y una muy pequeña sonrisa, sólo para que ella dejara de sentirse culpable.

Ante su respuesta, Allura le abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo cálido y firme, pero igualmente un poco triste. Lance dejó salir un suspiro en silencio.

— Gracias— Susurró Allura en su hombro, con alivio.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

.

Olkarion le había ofrecido a Romelle que se refugiara en su planeta hasta que Voltron regresara, pero la chica se había negado. En parte un poco asustada por quedarse con seres que no conocía y además porque realmente tenía curiosidad por conocer más a los paladines y a la antigua princesa de Altea. Ella y Allura se había hecho realmente cercanas en ese poco tiempo.

Shiro había puesto de manifiesto que de allí en adelante, él daría apoyo junto a Coran y Krolia pero que el león negro debía ser piloteado por Keith, quien esta vez aceptó el puesto sin discutir. Shiro había pasado por mucho y quizás era momento de que tuviera un tiempo de paz.

Lance había hablado un poco con Pidge y Hunk, sintiéndose casi como en los viejos tiempos, a pesar de la mirada que habían compartido sus amigos entre sí mientras tanto. Supuso que el tema entre ellos aún era algo pendiente, pero tendrían que posponerlo un poco más.

Así que, cuando todo estuvo listo, todo el equipo de Voltron se despidió de Olkarion mientras se distribuían en los leones.

Romelle y Coran subieron al león azul junto a Allura. Krolia (y Yorek) hizo lo propio con Keith y, contrario a lo que había creído, Shiro pidió ir con Lance. Matt ni siquiera pidió permiso para subir al león verde mientras Hunk se quejaba por ser el único que viajaría sin compañía, callando al instante cuando Lance ofreció como broma si quería pasar a buscar a Shay en el camino.

— Lamento si soy intrusivo Lance, pero creo que Krolia y Keith se sienten más cómodos cuando sólo están entre ellos— Se disculpó Shiro, tomando lugar detrás del asiento del piloto.

Lance frunció el ceño, pues la verdad no había notado tal cosa.

— No hay problema, Shiro, en serio.

Al salir de la atmósfera de Olkarion, sólo el ronroneo ocasional del león rojo se escuchaba entre ellos. No era incómodo, Shiro era más una persona seria que habladora y Lance tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Los cinco leones se alinearon de forma de no separarse unos de otros y se pusieron en marcha sobre la ruta que Pidge y Matt indicaban por el intercomunicador.

Escuchando en silencio mientras sus amigos hablaban entre sí, Lance se decidió a aceptar la idea que surcaba en su cabeza desde la noche anterior cuando no había podido cerrar los ojos por la ansiedad de volver a casa. Miró de reojo hacia Shiro y suspiró al aceptar que sería inevitable que presenciara su escena.

Tragando saliva, activó una comunicación exclusivamente con el león negro. La imagen de Keith y Krolia detrás de él le recibió.

— Hey, mullet.

Keith le miró sorprendido por un momento para luego rodar los ojos ante el apodo que insistía en usar. Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Lance.

— Lance ¿sucede algo?

Era hora de la verdad.

— No, no es nada— Vio como Krolia le miraba directamente y se sintió nervioso. La presencia de Shiro tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se aclaró la voz, a lo que Keith levantó una ceja— En realidad, quería…

Esto era tan malditamente difícil.

— ¿Lance?— Escuchó a Keith preguntando, con preocupación en su voz.

Oh, ya estaba allí, no perdía nada.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a mi familia?— Preguntó de una sola vez, casi quedándose sin aire.

Ante la pregunta, Krolia mantuvo su expresión vacía pero era obvio que la situación le daba gracia. También escuchó un, para nada disimulado, soplido de parte de Shiro. Era grato saber que los demás se divertían cuando él estaba muriendo por dentro (valga el sarcasmo).

— Es decir, sé que Krolia y tú deben tener sus propios asuntos pero…— Que no se esté sonrojando, por favor— Si después no tienen nada más que hacer, mi mamá amaría conocerlos. Y mis hermanos quizás vayan a ser bastante ruidosos pero son buena gente. Así que, si quieres, si quieren, pueden ir a casa—

— Lance — Le detuvo Keith con un tono firme, aún si sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que su león. Su mirada violeta se encontró con los azules irises de Lance— Si no es un problema, me gustaría acompañarte, claro.

Durante una época Lance creyó que las miradas de Keith podrían matar, principalmente cuando alguien en Garrison le provocaba o cuando estaba en medio de una batalla con las flotas galras. Pero allí, en ese momento, creyó que moriría por la sonrisa que acababa de mostrarle.

Cálida, segura, como una bienvenida.

Ojalá se hubiese animado a preguntarle cuando podían estar uno frente al otro porque un abrazo no le hubiese molestado para nada.

— Creo que dejó de funcionar.

El comentario de Shiro le hizo volver a la realidad, avergonzado. Keith también se veía apenado por el comentario pero había un pequeño tinte de diversión en sus ojos.

Era hora de escapar.

— Okey, cool. Eso era todo entonces— Balbuceó con nerviosismo— Lance fuera.

Y terminó la comunicación antes de que Keith pudiese decirle algo más. Luego cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, sintiéndose avergonzado pero ansioso a la vez.

Manejar este tipo de sentimientos era demasiado para él.

Sintió la mano de Shiro sobre su hombro y al voltearse hacia él, pudo notar en sus ojos que entendía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Todo iba a estar bien.

— Paladines— Se escuchó la voz de Allura y volvió la vista hacia el frente— Es hora de acelerar un poco.

Todos mostraron una sonrisa confiada ante sus palabras.

— Bien, equipo— La voz de Keith, firme y demandante le hizo sonreír— Que nadie se quede atrás.

El ambiente estaba cargado de expectación y felicidad, era imposible disimularlo.

Después de todo, al fin era hora de regresar a casa.


End file.
